Activate the bug zappers
Activate the bug zappers is a mission in Daxter. Osmo told Daxter to head to the power station as things were "heating up outside the city." Daxter then used the warp gate to enter the lumber mill where he met Lenny, the lumberjack, who told Daxter of huge bugs dropping eggs all over the place. He and his co-workers had set up bug zappers, but everyone was too afraid to arm them. Walkthrough It is recommended to first head to the strip mine and receive the ultrasonic attachment from Taryn. From the starting area, you must use a trail of gas clouds to hover around the giant tree trunk in the center and reach a zip line on the left side. Once you used it, you are supposed to be unable to return, as you are forced to turn on all the bug zappers before the exit becomes available, though it is possible to hover back and reach the edge just in time. Regardless, the first bug zapper is right next to you at the pier. Step on a nearby button to turn it on and cause the first drifter to kill itself by flying into the zapper. Now head into the lodge up ahead. Beware of giant buzz saws, and use another bug zapper at the other side. From here on, you can go in three directions. The first path is to the left of a pier that is also on your left. Past several lurker sharks and rotating nets is a dead end with another bug zapper accompanied by a drifter. Be wary of dead lily pads; they will be a stark gray compared to the normal bright green, and sink into the river on touch. You can use a zip line to return to the start. The second path is at the river and pier, but to the right instead. Halfway through, you can enter a separate area on your left. Here you must climb onto one of the logs drifting downstream and jump left and right to avoid branches. There is another zapper and drifter at the end; again you can use a zip line to return. Once back at the main river, you can enter a hollow log at the left end. Head through to reach two possible paths. The left one is a dead end. One bug zapper and two drifters wait at the end. The right path instead leads to two bug zappers and one drifter. This path then leads to the area where you killed the second drifter. You could thus also have taken this route, more or less mirroring the actions detailed here. Nevertheless, once all seven drifters listed above have been exterminated, the Lenny will open the log chute. This exit is past a wooden bridge to the right of the second bug zapper area. The log chute is a very long sliding section filled with many dangerous buzz saws of varying kinds. Dodge them all to reach the exit and use a warp gate to return to the power station. Category:Missions in Daxter